Seven Devils (Juliet)
by HarleyLaReina
Summary: When you make a mistake, you're supposed to make amends. You apologize and go on your way to do other things. But when you make a mistake with a villain, there is no turning back. After two girls made the mistake of stealing from Slade, they're forced to join his team or die. Self preservation won out with both of them and they now belong to him.
1. Chapter One

_**CHAPTER ONE:  
**_ _i don't want your money, i don't want your crown._  
 _see i've come to burn your kingdom down._

* * *

"I swear to God, if he aims that thing at me again, I'm gonna shove it up his-"

Another bang echoed to the left of Juliet. She ducked with her hands covering her ears. An ear-piece was situated in her ear, to give her commands. She was instructed to throw it away when she was in.

She let out a scream for help. "Someone! Help me!" She screamed again.

This was the worst idea ever. Like they'd just invite her to hang out with them. Well, they had done it for Terra, but that was different. But then, she knew exactly what Slade expected her to do. He wanted her to manipulate them into accepting her. She would wait a month and then Jenny would make her move. It wouldn't take long to make the Teen Titans bend to her will.

She was well aware of herself. The boys would be easy. She could charm her way into their lives with her beauty and intelligence. The girls would be a lot harder. It was a good thing that Robin talked about all of them all the time. She knew exactly how to get the girls to like her.

"Help!" She yelled as part of a building next to her nearly crushed her. _Where are the Titans when you need them?_ She thought bitterly.

" _Scream louder._ "

She didn't even have to fake a scream as one of the bullets hit her in the arm.

"Ow!" She screamed, holding her arm. "Asshole." She said, quieter this time. It was only a one-way connection so he couldn't hear her. But it made her feel better to say it. Small little moments of defiance went a long way to someone's self esteem. It was the only way she could stay herself.

" _Then scream louder._ "

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm not trying." She said to herself. "It's been a while since I've used my full volume." She took in a breath as she ducked around a corner. She took an even deeper breath and let out a loud scream.

Almost immediately as she started screaming again, another bang happened and Juliet threw herself to to the ground. She scratched up her arm on some debris and held her arm tightly to her chest.

A orange blur flew over her. A green bird was behind it. To the side of her was a motorbike and car. A large bird-like shadow appeared out of the ground and a girl replaced it.

"Hey! You alright?" A guy stepped out of the car. The first thing Juliet noticed was that he wasn't a full person. He was half-robot. This revelation filled her with two types of feelings.

One: She knew him. He was Cyborg, one of Robin's close friends.

Two: She _knew_ him. Victor Stone. She remembered his face, though now it was marred with metal and wires. She recognized him from her time in school. They were once friends too.

 _Small world._

Juliet looked at his outstretched hand with caution and uncertainty. He looked offended for a second before she slipped her hand into his and let him help her to her feet.

"I-" Her breath caught in her throat.

" _Remember, Amethyst:_ " The voice brought her back to reality. The name brought her further. " _Play nice._ "

She swallowed thickly, tossing aside her guilt and reservations.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." Remember your manners.

" _Jules._ " Jenny's voice came over the speaker this time. Juliet bit back tears at the sound of her friend's voice. " _Jules, you know what you have to do. Bring them home._ " Juliet couldn't respond. Not with the Titans watching her.

Cyborg smiled at her. "Good to hear. Now, step aside and we'll take care of Slade." In an instant Cyborg's arm turned into a cannon. Juliet's eyes widened as she stepped back. The orange skinned girl landed beside her and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"You are unharmed?" Juliet met the alien girl's eyes.

 _Starfire. Robin's girlfriend._

Juliet smiled and nodded. "Mostly." She motioned to her arm. "Almost missed me." Fresh blood still bubbled on the surface of her scarred arm. "Thanks. He would've killed me."

She played on Starfire's compassion and used her ability of charm-speak to convince Starfire that things were much worse than they truly were. She made Starfire think that if they didn't help immediately, Juliet would die.

It worked. Starfire's eyes glowed a bright green as she looked towards Slade's machine. She shot off before Juliet could say another word. She almost smiled in triumph, but held it back when Robin looked at her.

Her guilt and fear quickly became replaced with anger and a passion to carry out this mission. They had taken her friend from her. Her only friend at one point. He didn't remember it - Juliet had made sure of that. But when Slade had taken him, they had formed a connection. She would do anything for him. To protect him or ensure that he was happy. But she wanted him back.

In the distance, Juliet could see Slade nod at her and disappear. _It's time_.

When the machines began falling apart, Juliet fell to her knees as sobs wracked her small frame. She held herself together. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much, he was going to kill me!"

Starfire helped her to her feet and Juliet leaned into her embrace. Part of her enjoyed the touch. She hadn't been held in a long time. It wasn't like there was much time for comfort and emotions when you worked for Slade. It was awkward though. She had a lot of resentment towards Starfire. Starfire had been the true reason for Robin to leave her. Still, Juliet felt safe in the alien's arms.

"How'd you get involved with Slade?" Robin asked. Just the sound of his voice made Juliet's heart skip a beat.

Was it out of longing or fear? Juliet wasn't sure. "He wanted my power." Juliet said at last when all of the Titans were staring at her. "I can make people see things." She admitted.

The Titans stared at her a moment longer in shock.

"Like?" The green one - Beast Boy - said.

Juliet shifted uncomfortably and held her hands out. She waved her hand in front of Beast Boy. His eyes went wide as he began looking around widely.

"Woah! Cool!" He exclaimed. "Dude! This looks exactly like that time we went into Raven's head!" He grabbed Cyborg's arm as if to show him. "You know! The Happy Raven!"

Juliet tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Interesting. I only meant to show him something happy." She shrugged. "I guess he considers that a happy memory."

Starfire clapped her hands together in glee. "Show me!"

Juliet waved her hand again and Starfire began twirling around. She spoke in some strange language that Juliet couldn't understand. (And neither could the other Titans, judging from their looks.)

Robin placed his chin in his hands for a moment, contemplating. Juliet took that time to watch him. He'd changed a lot since the last time Juliet had seen him. It had been a few years since he'd been trapped with her in Slade's lair.

"What's your name?" Robin finally asked.

Juliet was taken aback. Something flashed across his face. Did he remember? _Impossible._

"Juliet." She said. "Juliet Belrose. But.. my friends call me Amethyst." That was half-true. Amethyst was what Slade called her. It's what Jenny called her. She glanced over her shoulder with fear in her eyes.

"Look, I don't know how to thank you guys for chasing off that Slade guy."

Robin shook his head. "It's our job. Who knows how bad he'd get if he had someone like you."

Juliet couldn't help but smile.

"How about you come with us to the Tower? Maybe we can help you figure out your power. Slade's not one to give up so he'll probably come back after you. We can keep you safe."

Excellent. She was in.

"Really? You think he'd come after me again?" Robin nodded. "Okay.. Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Starfire hugged her again, this time harder.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Ca- Can't.. Bre-Breath!" She managed to get out.

Starfire let her go with a sharp and gleeful apology. Did she ever stop smiling?

"Well, that's Starfire. That's Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and I'm Robin." Robin pointed to each of them in turn. They waved to Juliet. Juliet waved back, giving them all a small smile.

They led her back to the Tower. Juliet managed to trail behind them a few feet. She paused and took the ear-piece out of her ear, as if she was taking out a barrette.

She pressed the button on the side as she dropped it. Before it could hit the ground, it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Amethyst's communicator went offline." Jenny reported.

Slade smiled behind his mask. "Excellent. Now for your assignment."

Jenny turned around in her chair. Her Ruby pendant hung from her neck. "Yes, Master?" Jenny asked obediently.

"Infiltrate the Titan's East. They may be far less accepting, especially when they learn of your.. ability. But charm them. You know how to do that."

Jenny swallowed thickly. She had hoped she'd be assigned to the same team that Juliet was.

She finally nodded. "Of course, Master. Anything you say." Once she was prepared, she left the island and didn't turn back.


	2. Chapter Two

**_CHAPTER TWO:_**  
 _and no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
i'm gonna raise the stakes, i'm gonna smoke you out_

* * *

Settling into the Titan's dynamic was easier than Juliet thought it would be. She found it to be a lot better than her previous situation. There were no practices, no anger. She felt calm.

But she still understood her mission.

First: Bring Robin back.

Juliet had spent hours agonizing on how to get Robin to come back to them. She could always give him back his memory, but what would be the fun in that? Oh no. She wanted Robin to fall for her.

Maybe she wanted to punish him for leaving her or wanted to prove to herself that she still had what it took. Either way, she was determined to get Robin back to Slade. No matter what the cost.

She would have killed every single person in Jump City to get Robin back. Because that's what Slade wanted.

That's what Juliet wanted.

At night when she was alone, Juliet could admit to herself that she had feelings for Robin. That what she felt was more than companionship or longing for a friend. What they had was deeper than that. It was more real than anything Juliet could think of.

If only he could just remember. But giving memories was a lot harder than taking memories away. It required concentration and meditation. Things that Juliet wasn't sure she could manage at this time.

Juliet found that Starfire was the easiest to get along with, however. Juliet longed for the attention and comfort that the alien girl gave her. Though she hated Starfire, she put aside that hate when Starfire coddled her or hugged her.

It almost felt like having a parent again.

Juliet found herself.. feeling at home in the Titan's tower. She would wander around at night and imagine that it was her home too. What made it feel more at home was the training room. When she'd wander around, she'd often find Robin punching away at the punching bags. Some of them had Slade's face on them.

Juliet could certainly go a few rounds on Slade's face.

"Hey." Juliet said as she walked into the training room one night. Robin stopped mid-punch and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey." He replied, stopping the bag from swinging. "Are you getting settled in?"

Juliet nodded, moving further into the room.

"Yeah, everyone's been so kind to me. Thank you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt oddly exposed in the halter top and shorts she'd been given by Starfire.

Robin laughed, "It's what we do. We help those in need." Juliet nodded. "What about you? What's your story?"

It would be so easy. She could reach forward and touch her hand to his cheek. She could transfer the memories back to him. But he looked so happy here. Did she truly want to give him the memories of just how awful it was down there? The darkness, the terror, and the anxiety. If she truly cared about him, wouldn't she leave him be?

"I don't have much of a story, I'm afraid. Just a Romani girl who was brought to America on a boat for a business deal." She shrugged her childhood tragedies off and held her head high. "I'm not that interesting."

Robin stopped in his tracks. "Romani?" He asked.

Juliet nodded. "Yes. Well, half. My father." She said.

Robin studied her for a moment. "Me too. Father's side."

Juliet was taken aback. She actually hadn't known that. "Well, nice to know that there's still some of us out there."

Robin smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. But I'm guessing that we're both.. _Gadjos_?" He took a moment. Probably trying to remember the word. Juliet did that a lot.

Juliet ducked her head and nodded. "Yes. My.. I wasn't given a lot of opportunity to practice."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, neither was I."

It was strange to find out something new about Robin. She felt like she knew so much. There wasn't much to do in the Pit but talk. She had confessed things to him that she still hadn't told Jenny.

She felt an even bigger connection to Robin now.

Juliet stepped towards Robin, her head down. It would be so easy. She could make him remember and bring him back. He'd have to come back when he remembered, right?

Before she could reach him, Starfire poked her head into the door.

"Cyborg says to come for dinner!" Juliet let out a frustrated breath.

Starfire, while Juliet could see she meant well, was really starting to get on her nerves. And Juliet wasn't above murder to get what she wanted.

* * *

Dinner was.. tense, to say the least. Juliet knew that she wasn't completely trusted. They had absolutely no reason to believe she wouldn't slit their throats in their sleep. The only thing she had on her side was that Starfire was completely infatuated with her. It was slightly unnerving, but also endearing. Perhaps her charm speak had worked too well. Juliet wasn't really complaining though. Starfire was kind and gracious and wonderful.

It almost made her feel guilty for wanting to destroy it all.

Mid-way through dinner, the entire room lit up red. Robin raced towards the computers and tapped on the keys. The others stood up and Juliet followed suit.

"It's Slade." Robin announced.

Juliet swallowed in fear. Slade wasn't meant to make a move for a month at least. Jenny was supposed to wait until Juliet sent word that things were okay, that she was accepted into the Titans fully. It filled her with dread. What if something was wrong?

They had made a plan. When the mission was done, Slade would make a move and 'kidnap' Juliet, Robin, and Terra. He would wait until then to make a move. Something had to have gone wrong.

The team all looked towards Juliet, she shuffled uncomfortably.

"He's looking for me." She said. "He may make a mistake if he sees me."

Robin seemed to contemplate this for a moment then nodded. "I agree. We'll make sure to keep an eye on you though." Juliet nodded. That's all she could do. If she acted like she could take care of herself, then they would have no use for her. She was meant to be bait, to lure Slade out so that he would make a move too early. She was meant to be a bargaining chip, nothing more.

They raced off before another word could be said.

Juliet took in a deep breath and followed.

* * *

Slade's attack was completely unorganized. Usually, there was a method to his madness but this was all wrong. Juliet found herself dodging metal that fell off of machines at every turn. Slade wouldn't be so careless.

"Titans, Attack!" Robin shouted. Juliet stayed behind, out of sight. She was studying every move that both the Titans and Slade made. Everything was wrong about this situation.

"What the hell is going on?" Juliet asked herself. She looked around, but Slade was nowhere to be found. Could it be just some malfunctioning equipment? It was entirely possible with how many weapons the guy had.

Juliet heard something fall behind her and she whipped around. Before she could scream, a hand was over her mouth. Slade's mask was inches away from her face.

"Jenny has been sent on another mission. You will not be getting backup. This is now a game. Whoever gets me my prizes first, gets to live." Juliet nodded. Out of fear or acceptance? Who could tell. "Terra is in a school nearby. Get away from the Titans and give her memory back to her."

His hand moved from her mouth to let her respond. "What about Robin? Should I give him his memory?"

Slade shook his head. "No. Only Terra. And don't let them know you were down there."

Juliet nodded and Slade vanished. The machines retreated.

This was all to deliver a message. Juliet was part of a competition now. If she didn't bring in Robin and Terra, she would die.

This made her all the more desperate. Beast Boy in bird form landed on her shoulder. Probably to keep an eye on her.

Juliet looked at him before blowing a powder in his face.

He fell to the ground in a crumbled heap and changed back to human form. Juliet tossed a look at the other Titans who didn't seem to notice her, and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jenny seriously wondered how they were kept safe around here. The Titans East were complete idiots! A stolen car? Nothing. A robbed person? Nothing. A robbed bank? NOTHING. Jenny was ready to scream from the rooftops to get their attention. She was constantly being yelled at for not getting in sooner.

She was also ready to throw that stupid ear-piece into the ocean and tell Slade to shove it.

Her body shifted and morphed into a new body. As a cat, she slinked around the streets of Steel City. Crime wasn't bad here and Jenny wasn't sure exactly what Slade wanted her to do here. Maybe get in with them so that the real Titans would accept her?

She thought back to what he said about them not accepting her because of her power. She made sure she was isolated and changed back into her human form. She understood what he meant. She was different and they already knew a changeling. Another wasn't needed.

"Hey!" A chill ran down Jenny's spine. She swallowed her fear and turned on her heels. "Hey, pretty girl." Jenny stared at the group of men that were quickly closing in on her. She knew that she could easily get away, but to do that, she would have to use her power. She moved her body into a fighting position. She had been trained by Slade, after all.

These men never saw her coming really.

With a battle yell, she raced towards the men, her foot aiming straight for the guy who called her pretty girl's head. His head snapped back as her foot made contact with his chin. The other two men looked at their leader, then at Jenny. One cracked his knuckles while the other let out a harsh laugh.

"You really wanna take us on, little girl?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile at him. "You have no idea what I can do."

Five minutes later, Jenny was walking away from the men who were on the ground, crying in pain. She clapped her hands together as she left the alley. Men were so predictable.

This competition though. She hated competitions. Jenny knew exactly what tactic that Juliet would use. She'd gain the entire team's trust before bringing them down. Jenny only had to get one's trust.

She had been watching Aqualad for months. She kept tabs on him, his every move. And she knew that every morning at dawn, he was in the sea. Possibly talking to his friends down under.

Jenny grabbed a towel from her bag and headed for the beach. Instead of getting into the Titans East, she would simply grab Aqualad's attention and make him fall in love with her.

She reached the pier just as he surfaced. "Hey." She said, walking over to him.

He looked taken aback, but brushed it aside and sat down on the edge. "Hey. Where'd you come from?"

Jenny was quick on her feet and pointed to one of the nearby houses. "I live over there. I like to come by for a swim every now and then." She smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, the water is calming."

Jenny studied him for a second. He was a lot better looking in person. "Yeah. You can.. let yourself go in the water." She hoped that she sounded the least bit intelligent. Like someone he would like. "Sometimes I wish I was born in the water. Like a mermaid or something." She added.

Aqualad stared at her for a second and laughed. "Mermaids don't exist."

Jenny looked offended! Her mouth gapped open. "Says who?" She asked, her voice rising. "I haven't seen any proof to say they don't. Have you?"

Aqualad laughed again, shaking his hair out to get the water off. "I guess anything's possible." He said at last.

Jenny looked at her lap before handing him the towel. "Here. I'm not going to go in the water for a while." Aqualad took the towel from her and dried himself off. "I'm Jenny, by the way."

He paused. "Garth."

Jenny smiled. "Nice to meet you, Garth." She held out her hand to him which he shook after a second.

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny." He handed the towel back to her. "Hey, I'll be around here tomorrow if you wanted to.. swim together?"

Jenny could barely hold back her smile. "That sounds wonderful." She stood up. "See you tomorrow, Garth."

When Aqualad disappeared into the horizon, Jenny's smile fell and she morphed into a dolphin, swimming off into the ocean.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE:  
** _seven devils all around me,_  
 _seven devils in my house_

Of course she knew where Terra was. She had helped hide her from the Titans after she was brought back.

Juliet remembered that day very clearly. It was just after Slade had been brought back (which, in itself, was an adventure). He had shown up to his hide out and demanded Juliet help him. Jenny had moved on to other things so only Juliet remained. Juliet had nowhere else to go but to continue his work. She followed out his plans and even made up some of her own.

Making Robin think he was crazy was one of her more brilliant ideas.

After she was released from Stone and that demon-girl, Raven, saved the world, Juliet went down to the volcano and found Terra's statue gone.

It wasn't an order. Taking Terra's memories was a decision made entirely by Juliet and Juliet alone.

She found Terra on the streets while the Titans were off saving the world again. They shared memories and bonded. When they were done, Juliet asked her if she wanted to keep her memories. Terra said she hated what she did to her friends and no: she didn't.

So, Juliet took her friend's memory and gave her a new life as Tara Michaels, where she could live in anonymity and where the Titans could never find her.

But now, she was being told to bring Terra back. Juliet had known that one day this would come. It was part of the mission.

* * *

Finding Terra's house wasn't hard, after all, Juliet had picked it herself.

She knocked on the door and waited.

After a moment, a familiar blonde answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

A twinge of pain and regret hit Juliet at once, causing her to doubt her own intentions.

"Hey, Tara." Juliet clasped her hands behind her back. "Look I don't have much time. I need you to come with me."

Terra stared at her, maybe questioning if she should call the police or not.

"And.. why is that?" Terra asked.

Juliet sighed and reached forward, grabbing Terra's hand. A flood of memories rushed through her as she saw everything she took from Terra.

The pain, the happiness, the suffering, the history. It all made Terra who she was and it had been taken from her. When the visions stopped, the two girls were both near tears. Juliet stared at her old friend, searching her eyes for any sign of recognition.

"Terra?" Juliet asked, softly. Her voice was cautious and uncertain.

Terra looked at the ground for a moment and looked into Juliet's eyes. Terra's face was wary and sad. All of the memories rushing forward at once was never pleasant for either party. Juliet understood why. The sudden rush of memories reminded you of your mistakes, your happiness, and everything in-between in the span of a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Juliet said. Terra's hand was still in hers, the contact centering the two girls. Terra squeezed her hand and nodded.

"He wants me back?" Terra asked. Juliet hesitated before confirming Terra's fears.

"Yes. He sent me and Jenny to find you. Well, he said he was but.."

"But he changed his mind."

"Yes." Juliet said. "He sent her off on another mission. So you're my responsibility."

Terra was quiet for a moment. "What about Robin? There's no way Slade's going to let him go."

Juliet bit her lip. "No. He wants me to bring Robin back too. But I haven't done it yet. He has too much to loose by having his memory returned."

"And I'm the outsider. The one that they don't even care to check up on, right?"

Juliet tilted her head to the side and stared at Terra for a second. "Yeah. And I know you could help me get Robin."

* * *

They had to set it up, to make the Titans think that it was just some coincidence that Terra suddenly appeared. So, Juliet waited until they were off on a rescue mission to notify Terra to come in and make her grand entrance.

They were fighting some guy named Dr. Light who was trying to suck the electricity out of Jump City. He was a joke, really. Juliet wasn't supposed to be there, but she had followed the Titans. She whistled twice and Terra made her move.

She flew in on a rock, a smile on her face and her hair whipping around behind her from the wind.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone stopped and looked towards the sky towards Terra. Juliet watched from afar as they reconnected with smiles and laughter.

Juliet's eyes narrowed on the yellow gem that hung from Terra's neck. Citrine.

A glimmer of metal caught Juliet's eye and she turned her head to see a camera watching her. Orange and black. Juliet walked towards it.

"Citrine has been activated. She is going to assist me and activating Jasper." She said. A light above the camera flashed once.

" _Excellent._ "

* * *

Juliet managed to beat them back to the Tower and she made herself comfortable on the couch just before the Titans and Terra entered. She looked over her shoulder and jumped up.

The Titans, especially Beast Boy, were crowding around Terra and talking to her about where she'd been and everything.

"Oh!" Beast Boy said, as if he were noticing Juliet for the first time. "Terra, this is Juliet. We're hiding her from Slade."

Juliet walked over and held her hand out to Terra, "Nice to meet you, Terra." She said.

Terra nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Juliet."

Phase one: Complete.

* * *

The real problem proved to be Robin. It was harder to get him alone now that Terra had returned. He was usually with someone. But he was never alone with Juliet or Terra. They needed to set up a situation that Juliet could find him alone so she could return his memory to him. That was easier said than done, however.

It was as if Robin was avoiding her, which only proved to anger Juliet more. She already hated him for leaving her, and now that he was ignoring her? She was ready to blow up in anger.

It was past midnight when Juliet heard someone hitting the punching bag. The sound woke her up from her sleep and she shot up from her bed, her heart racing.

She left her room and headed for the training room. Robin was once again fighting like his life depended on it. Juliet watched him silently. He fought with an intensity that terrified her.

"Robin?" Juliet asked. She stayed in the doorway, watching him. Robin froze and turned around. His mask was off and Juliet inhaled sharply. She had seen his eyes before, a haunting blue, but the sight still shocked her.

Robin shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. Juliet leaned against the door frame. "Hey, Juliet." He said.

Juliet crossed her arms over her chest. "Want a sparring partner?" She asked.

Robin studied her for a moment, perhaps seeing if she was serious or even trying to figure her out.

After a moment, Juliet started to feel her spirits diminish in disappointment. "Forget I said anything. I'll let you get back to pretending that bag really helps." She said.

She turned around, but before she could leave the room something whizzed by her head. It was one of Robin's birdarangs. Something wet was on her ear and she raised her hand to touch it. She pulled her hand away and looked at it. Blood. He cut her.

Juliet turned around to face Robin. His mask was back on and his hands were crossed over his chest. He looked so much like the Hero he pretended to be.

"Lesson one: never turn your back on your opponent." Juliet said. "Lesson two:" She hunched down into a position that she could easily leap from.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Juliet smiled at Robin's words and leapt towards him, beginning their fight.

* * *

An hour later, Juliet was leaning against the wall, out of breath.

Robin rubbed his wrists and nodded to her. "You're a good partner." He said.

Juliet nodded, struggling to catch her breath. "You too. We should do this again sometime."

Robin paused and looked at her. "How about tomorrow night?" He asked.

Juliet stood up and grinned. "Sounds fantastic."


	4. Chapter Four

_**CHAPTER FOUR:  
**_ _see, they were there when i woke up this morning._

* * *

Juliet formed her own distances between herself and the Titans. She appeared to be more withdrawn that usual, even ignoring Starfire when the alien girl wanted to hang out. Juliet spent all of her time in the training room. She'd train and hit things until her knuckles were bloody and raw. Around midnight, like clockwork, Robin would join her. He'd enter the training room and clear his throat. Then they'd begin their dance of fists and kicks and jeers. They made great sparring partners for each other.

Today, however, Juliet had a different plan in mind. She made her way up to the roof and sat down on the edge, her legs hanging over the ledge of the Tower. It had been a month since she had been taken in by the Titans and she could see their desire to keep her around faltering. She was being more of a liability than an asset. Slade had kept away for over a week now and it was beginning to set Juliet on edge. Something was coming. She could feel it in the air. It felt like a storm was coming. Juliet looked down at the ocean beneath her. She was so high up, higher than she'd ever been. She felt.. free. The feeling was alien to her. She'd never been free.

Juliet closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Freedom was never a word in her vocabulary, never a word she heard unless it was a taunt, a reminder that she'd never be free. She was never given her freedom, no, she had taken her freedom. The story she'd told Robin was true. She was brought over to America for a business deal, but the business deal included her giving away her freedom. She was forced to give away everything that made her who she was. She wasn't even sure that Juliet was her real name anymore. It was the name that her owner's wife called her.

"Juliet?" Juliet's eyes snapped open when she heard her name. She turned around and relaxed when she saw that it was only Terra. Juliet closed her eyes again, raising her hand to clasp over the pendant around her neck. It was often hidden under her clothes. It was her identifier. When the entire team of Seven was formed, then Slade would use them to complete the transformation. Juliet wasn't sure what that meant, but she was almost certain that it would be painful. Especially since she had last seen him trying to embed crystals into rats. They were supposed to wear them until then and to never take them off. Juliet's was an amethyst crystal while Jenny's was a ruby. Terra's was Citrine. In Juliet's things was another with a Jasper crystal for Robin. Her resolve to carry out the plan was failing, though. The more time she spent with the Titans, the more.. free.. she felt. And she liked feeling free.

"What's up?" Juliet asked, opening her eyes and grabbing the edge of the tower with her hands. Terra didn't move from her spot, though. Which told Juliet that this was something serious.

"Robin wants to talk to you. Now." Terra said. Juliet pushed herself up. This wasn't what she expected, but she still knew what was coming. They were kicking her out of the Tower.

Juliet nodded. "Thank you, Terra." Juliet moved past her friend towards the door leading from the roof. She turned around before reaching the door. "Call him. Tell him we need a new plan." Terra nodded and Juliet headed back into the Tower.

* * *

Robin was waiting for her in his room. His back was to her when the door opened.

"You wanted to see me?" Juliet asked, taking a look around. He turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. The Titans and I have talked it over and we think that Slade will leave you alone now. We think that he's seen that we're not going to let him take you and that he's given up."

It was true, the attacks were almost gone. Slade's robots were completely gone from the city now. It was like he left. It made no sense to Juliet, because Slade had a mission and he had been determined to carry out the mission. And what about the game? Jenny couldn't have won already. Juliet was still alive, which meant neither of them had won. Maybe he died? It still made no sense.

"That's good." Juliet said. But it wasn't. Her mission wasn't over. She still had to give Robin back his memory. And she wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't on their side yet. Juliet had to force him over to their side in order to make this work. She needed more time. "Does that mean I have to leave?" She forced her voice to falter, to sound uncertain.

Robin looked away from her, at the mask on the wall. Slade's mask.

"I think you can go home. I think you're safe now." Home? What did that word mean? She had never had a home. She lived places, but home was never a thing to her.

"I'll never be safe." Juliet said. The act fell apart before her, and her masks were lifted. "I'm not like you guys, I don't.. I live on the streets. I have no family, no.. friends." Not with Jenny gone and Terra having to play a part. "I have nobody. Slade doesn't just want me for my power. He'll _never_ stop. Not until he gets what he wants from me."

Robin was quiet for a moment. "What exactly does he want from you?" Now or never. She had to first get on Robin's side, to get him on her side. It would be easier then.

Juliet bit her lip. "He wants me to help him. To give him my power so that he can control everything." She admitted. It was the truth. It was ultimately what Slade wanted from her. To assist him in taking control over the entire world. Cliché, but the truth. "He wants me to use my power to kill all of the heroes so that no one can stop him."

Robin stared at her and Juliet wondered if he didn't believe her or if he was wondering if he should just kill her there. Juliet wasn't sure which was worse. He turned away again and sat down on his bed. Juliet remained standing, watching him. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Slade is capable of a lot of things, but murder? He doesn't seem like the type."

"He almost killed you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Robin's head snapped up to look at her. Juliet's eyes widened when it registered that she had just let slip something that she wasn't supposed to know. "I- I mean-"

Robin stood up and walked over to her. "How do you know about that?" He grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly.

"I- You told me. The other night when we were training. You told me that he almost killed you once. When I was questioning his abilities." Even behind his mask, Juliet could see his eyes narrowing. Like he was uncovering all of her secrets.

"He sent you. Who are you?"

"I'm Juliet. Just Juliet."

Robin's face was inches from hers. "Who are you?!" He yelled.

Juliet closed her eyes tightly, tensing up. "I'm no one, I swear!" She said, hastily. "Please, just let me go. I'm Nobody. I swear it."

Robin squeezed her arm again and Juliet closed her eyes. Letting out a small sound of pain. "Get out. Get out of the Tower and don't ever show your face in Jump City."

Juliet nodded quickly and the second her arm was released, she bolted out the door.

She nearly ran into Starfire on her way. "Where are you running to?" Starfire asked. Juliet looked around.

"I- I have to go." She tried pushing past Starfire, but the Alien girl noticed the handshaped bruise that was forming on her shoulder.

"Oh no! You must have Raven fix this!" Starfire exclaimed.

Juliet covered the mark with her hand and shook her head. "I'm fine. I have to leave. I'll explain everything later." She ran as fast as she could out of the tower.

* * *

When she reached the water outside, she stopped. There was no way off the island except to swim.

She bent down to untie her boots when an explosion occurred to her left.

Juliet was flung back onto the rocks where she landed in a crumbled heap. Her entire body hurt and the world was fuzzy.

"Juliet!" A familiar voice yelled out, but she couldn't place it. It was definitely male, but she couldn't figure out who was calling her.

Her eyes opened as she struggled to stay awake. Robin's face appeared in her view. Worried.

"What?" She asked, her voice faint. Everything hurt and she just wanted to sleep.

"You have to stay awake, Juliet." He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Juliet."

Juliet didn't have any time to warn him that someone was behind him before Robin was being backhanded away. He fell next to her and Juliet turned her head to look at him as another, larger, figure crouched over her.

"Hmm." The figure said. He brushed the hair out of her face. Juliet tore her gaze away from Robin to look at the figure. It was blurry, but when it came into focus, her breath stopped. "You failed." Slade said.

Robin was still conscious, but barely. No one else was coming.

"You know what we do to failures, don't you dear?"

Juliet nodded, as if in an a trance. "We terminate."

Slade chuckled. "Yes. We terminate."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the wait! And sorry this chapter is so short. This fic will be short. Also, Jenny isn't featured as much because my cousin is co-writing this story with me and wanted to take care of Jenny's POV. (If this falls through, I will write Jenny's side as well.)


	5. Chapter Five

There was beeping and something hard beneath her. The air was cold and felt heavy. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes wouldn't open though. She could hear screams from another room, but she couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't scream. It was like her body didn't even belong to her anymore. She was helpless, trapped inside her own mind. She didn't even know where she was. And that beeping was getting louder. She tried to think of what had happened. What led her to this position. She had failed and failure wasn't tolerated. She had once been told that if she failed, she would be killed. She thought of Jenny and how her friend would definitely win the game. But the game couldn't be over, because she was still alive. Perhaps she accomplished more than she thought she did. After all, Robin did come after her.

Robin! Where was he? Was he okay? Slade didn't get him, did he? There was no way that Slade would've passed up that opportunity if given it.

The sound of her door sliding shut rang in her ears. She was all too familiar with that sound. The rooms in Slade's hideout were all metal, fitting with his entire Robot thing. They were all controlled through his Control Room - something that Juliet had only seen a few times. Jenny was the one that was allowed in the Control Room. Jenny was the technical girl while Juliet was the thief. Together, they made a great team. The thought that Jenny was still alive sent a shot of joy and hope in Juliet's chest.

To her left, Juliet heard something power down, like a machine. Suddenly, she could move again. She opened her eyes and quickly recognized the walls of her old room. But, this wasn't her room. The rooms all looked alike, but this one was bigger and included two other beds. She was tied down with restraints. One over her chest and four around her wrists and ankles. She struggled against them before hearing grunting and gasps to the right of her. She turned her head and saw Robin, struggling against his own bonds. But something was different about him. His shirt was missing and there was a crystal at the base of his throat. Embedded into his flesh. A sudden breeze told Juliet that she, too, was missing her shirt. And her purple crystal was lodged in her chest.

He did it. Slade actually did it.

The thought terrified her. Slade wanted to use the crystals to control them, to make a new version of the armor he once made for Terra. A way that they could not refuse him. The thought of having her freedom, however limited it might be, taken away scared her to death. She struggled again and the bonds snapped open, releasing her and Robin. Juliet sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Robin, I-" Before she could get the words out her mouth, Robin rushed over to her and embraced her. "Robin?"

"Juliet. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." There was something different in his eyes. Remorse? Guilt?

"What's going on?" Juliet asked. This wasn't like him.

Robin released her and looked around the room. "So, we're back are we?"

Juliet's jaw dropped and she inhaled a shaky breath, willing her emotions to stay under control. "You- You remember?" She couldn't believe it. "How? I didn't-" He cut her off, taking her hand.

"When I touched your arm. I guess your emotions were on overdrive. You gave it back to me."

"Oh, I never meant to do that to you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. Don't be. We'll get out of here, okay, Juliet?" The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. That intensity, the loyalty. She missed it all. Robin was once her only companion down here, her only comfort against the horrors and atrocities she was forced to perform to gain favor with Slade. To ease her neverending torment. It wasn't difficult to fall in love with him, of course. Especially when he was the only person worth loving in their prison. Juliet hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"I missed you so much." She admitted. "You don't know what it's been like. Having to watch you not remember me or us or-" He cut her off with his lips against hers.

The memories of the feel of his skin, the touch of his lips, the warmth of his body, it all overwhelmed her. It was like an explosion of memories and feelings erupted, like a spark igniting a volcano.

That one kiss turned into another, and then another. And suddenly, they were no longer locked in some inescapable dungeon, surrounded by a mad-man and cameras. Just two teenagers who needed touch and intimacy.

Juliet gripped his shoulders tightly as his hand snaked across her back to unhook her bra. But before his fingers could reach it, however, a loud buzz came over the loudspeakers. Juliet raised her hands to her ears, covering them. Robin did the same before another pain became more intense. In her neck. She couldn't scream because of the pain and she fell to her knees, clenching her hands into fists. The pain was too much and the buzzing kept going.

"St-Stop!" Juliet screamed. Robin was on the ground as well, clutching the crystal in his neck. Trying to rip it out, it seemed.

Then, everything stopped. It was silent except for their breaths and pants.

Slade's voice came over the intercom. " _As entertaining as that was, I have a task for you, Amethyst._ "

Juliet looked at the ceiling, but didn't respond. There was no need. She would do it, no matter what it was. She didn't have a choice.

" _The door will open in one minute. If Jasper attempts to escape, I will kill you, Amethyst._ " Juliet kept her eyes trained on the intercom. " _Understand?_ "

"Yes." Juliet said through gritted teeth.

"Understood." Robin's voice was filled with hatred.

The door opened. Robin and Juliet looked at each other for a moment. Juliet hugged him.

"I'll be back. I promise." She said, before letting him go and heading out the door. It shut behind her, sealing her off from her only friend anymore.

* * *

Juliet followed the hallways to the main room where Slade was waiting. His back was turned towards her and his eyes were focused on the screens in front of him. Juliet had no care for modesty, not in here. There were often times that she even left in shorts and a sports bra. Just for the comfort and mobility, so she didn't care that she was only wearing a bra and jeans.

"What is the mission?" She asked. Slade turned on his heel towards her.

"Excellent." He said, walking over to her. He circled her, taking in her appearance. He lifted a strand of hair off of her shoulder and muttered something under his breath. He walked back over to the monitors and tossed her an outfit. "Put this on." She took the outfit and slipped it on without a word. "Your mission is to bring me a device." Some kind of.. computer chip-looking thing appeared on the monitors. "It will allow me to carry out the rest of my plan."

Meaning complete control.

Juliet raised her hand to her neck, covering the crystal. She had no choice anymore. They were too far gone and this plan would be accomplished at any cost. Juliet knew she was disposable. Slade could find anyone to be Amethyst. He could simply capture another hero or thief and force them to become Amethyst. She figured that the only reason she was still alive was because the experiment was a success. And that the crystal in her neck had already tapped into her power. She was the perfect test subject.

Juliet glanced at another monitor. There were pictures of different heroes and then their code names. Juliet stared her photo in the eyes. The name Amethyst was on display next to it with an ACTIVATED in bright orange. It was Slade's way of keeping an eye on them. Making sure that they didn't remove their crystals. If the crystals were removed, then they would be labeled: DEACTIVATED.

A map appeared out of the corner of her eye on the main monitor. "It's located here." He pointed to a location. He explained the plan thoroughly and sent her on her way. It wasn't her first heist, but it was the first in a while. She was a little off her game, admittedly. So, the fact that she got caught shouldn't have been too surprising.

The fact that it was a trap? She should have seen that coming too. As soon as the alarms went off and the Teen Titans busted in, Juliet knew it was a set up. Slade wanted to send a message and he used Juliet to do it.

"Juliet! Why?" Starfire cried out. Juliet hunched down into a fighting position.

" _Tell them we have Jasper. We want Citrine._ " Slade's voice said into her ear.

"We have captured your leader, Robin. Give us Terra and no one else will be hurt."

"No one else?" Cyborg asked.

Juliet didn't want to do it, but her arm moved to her belt and grabbed a device. She threw it towards Beast Boy and it exploded on impact. The chaos gave her enough time to get away with the chip.

* * *

Returning to the Hideout was easy. She jumped across rooftops and found the hidden entrance, climbing back inside.

"Master." Juliet announced to the empty main room. The monitors were off and the room was dark. "Master?" She asked, softer this time. Uneasy. Juliet walked over to the monitors and pressed the power button.

Everything came to life, including information about Jenny. She had infiltrated Titans East. There were video files of what seemed like dates. "You go girl." Juliet said. While she wasn't as skilled as Jenny at the technical things, Juliet knew her way around a computer. She pulled out the chip from her pocket and examined it. It would be easy to say she lost it in her escape. She figured she could take the punishment. She could snap it in half or hide it in the room somewhere.

" _Report back to your room._ " A voice came over the intercom. " _Leave the prize on the table in front of you._ " Juliet rolled her eyes and set the computer chip on the table, then turned around and went back to her 'room'.

She had to wait for the door to open before she could enter. When it finally did, she rushed into Robin's open arms and let him take away all of the pain that she felt. They didn't do anything but sleep after that. Robin's arms were wrapped around Juliet, holding her close while Juliet intertwined her fingers with his. For a moment, they could almost pretend they were somewhere else. Some far away paradise where they were just two teenagers with a special bond.

Then reality set in as gunshot rang out.

Juliet's eyes snapped open. The room was different, brighter. A hospital? She saw red lines connected to her arm. An IV. There was an oxygen mask covering the bottom half of her face. She saw someone moving outside of the door and a man talking to someone who appeared to be a doctor. Juliet watched the door for a moment, then looked away when she realized that they weren't coming in. She finally took notice of someone asleep in a chair off to the side. His hair was a mess and his face was downcast, but Juliet knew that it was Robin. Slade let them out? It made no sense. Juliet looked back at the man standing outside.

It must be Slade, without his mask. Then, they couldn't be in Jump City. There's no way he would risk showing Robin's face. Not when the Titans could find out. He had to have threatened Robin with something as well to make sure he wouldn't talk. Juliet was sure she'd get the same threat.

She started to say something when the door opened. The man, Slade, followed the doctor inside. Robin woke up when he heard movement and stretched. Juliet wondered what story they came up with. Was Slade their adopted father?

"Ms. Wilson?" It took a second for Juliet to realize that the doctor was talking to her. "Glad to see you're awake. We've given you some heavy duty pain killers that should be wearing off about now. We were able of get the bullet out of your shoulder and you should be okay now. We'd like to keep you overnight for observation, but you're going to be alright." Juliet looked down at herself and saw a bandage covering her shoulder. Slade had shot her.

But this had happened years ago. She remembered feeling the scar that had barely missed her heart. The doctors had told her as she was leaving that it was a miracle that she wasn't dead. Slade had been testing out a serum that could heal people at superhuman speed. If he was aiming to kill her, he missed. But Slade never missed. If he meant to scare her, it worked. The hospital had been an hour away. Slade hadn't been able to stop the bleeding on his own and the serum failed. The fact that he took her to the hospital where they could have told someone about their captivity proved to Juliet just how much he needed her.

Juliet needed to know why she was remembering this time. What was so important about that hospital? She glanced back at Robin and frowned.

The gunshot. There was another one, more recently.

Her eyes snapped open and she realized she was alone. The room was dark and empty. She shot up and saw no one else in the room. Robin was gone. Juliet's heart sank at the thought that he abandoned her. He couldn't have.

The door opened and Juliet scrambled to her feet. Slade walked in without a word and motioned for her to follow. She did, obediently. He led her to the training rooms where her heart stopped as she saw Robin sitting in a chair in the center. His head was down and he appeared to be asleep. His hands were bound to the arms of the chair. Juliet glanced at Slade for any direction.

"Enter." He motioned into the room. Juliet, cautiously, stepped inside.

"Robin?" There was no response. She couldn't even see if he was breathing from the distance. She took a few steps closer before running over to him. His eyes were closed, but when she felt for a pulse, it was steady. He was asleep.

"Jasper." Slade commanded. Robin's eyes snapped open. The magnificent sapphire that Juliet knew was gone, replaced with a bright orange. He didn't acknowledge her and instead stared straight ahead.

"Robin." Juliet tried again, but there was still no response. "Robin, it's Juliet."

"Jasper, attack Amethyst."

Robin's hand tried to shoot out towards her. Juliet fell backwards in fear. The binds were holding him back though. Juliet scrambled to her feet and looked over at Slade to ask if he'd gone insane, but before she could, Robin's hands was wrapped around her throat. He pinned her to the ground, straddling her waist to keep her from moving. Her fingers dug into his flesh to attempt to pry his arms off of her.

"Ro- Rob-" She couldn't get the words out. He was crushing her throat in an attempt to kill her. She saw no sign of the Robin she knew, both from personal experience and the legend, in his eyes.

Slade chuckled and the sound was sickening. "Jasper. Come." Robin let go of her immediately and walked over to Slade. Like she wasn't even there anymore. Juliet choked and gasped for breath as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around herself, clutching her throat. "As you can see, Amethyst, my serum worked perfectly. Jasper no longer responds to the name Robin. Not while I have him activated." Juliet stared at Robin's back. It couldn't be.

She raised her hand to her crystal, placing her palm over it.

"Phase two, Master?" She asked. She tried to hide her fear, but it was impossible. Her shaky voice gave it away.

"Yes, Amethyst. Begin phase two."

Juliet closed her eyes.


End file.
